Delicate
by Nonamaeha
Summary: This is a one shot story. Andy and Sharon are dating. Read at your own risk.Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I don't own some of the familiar lines especially the lines from the song Delicate, they all belong to Taylor Swift. I only used them for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: This is probably set during The Closer timeline. Season 5 to be more specific.**

 **Warning: Rated M. If smut is not your cuppa then I don't read it.**

The bar was filled with dancing lights. Music that can blast ears away. Bodies swaying, grinding and jumping to the beat but it never bothered her. Even though her estranged husband is an alcoholic, she still likes bars with a little bit of exception.

Sharon Raydor was sitting in front of a man, enjoying her wine. She always like to build her way up when drinking especially if her day in work is stressful. She stared at the man as he placed the glass on his lips. They're in a bar but he's drinking cranberry soda. She would've a laughing fit if she didn't know his past.

She admired him because even though he's surrounded by alcohols he never gave in, not like Jack who couldn't keep his word. Despite being an ass at work, he's extremely nice.

Andy Flynn knew that he was staring but who wouldn't if a stunning woman is sitting in front of him and he invited her to a bar for their third date, probably not a good idea but she looked like she's enjoying it. He had a few shares with women but none of them got to the point of a serious relationship.

"This ain't for the best." He was broken from his thoughts by Sharon's worried voice. She was running the tip of her index finger on the mouth of her wine glass, not looking at him.

"Why?" Andy leaned back on his chair, studying her features. Her angled jaw that was framed by her hair, her glasses that enhance her blushing cheeks. The bar was a bit dark but her green eyes glowing, it always haunt him when she's not around.

"My reputation. Your squad hates me especially your chief and being in IA." She stated taking a sip before dropping both hands on the table.

"So what?" There are a lot things that she should be worried about but her reputation is not one of them.

She shrugged. Sharon already had three glasses, she want some more but she also want to share all her worries to Andy if they're getting into something. Andy stood up, offering his hand to her. They should get out of here if she wants a serious conversation.

She didn't bother to put her coat on. It's unbelievably hot what with the weather and probably a bit of the wine.

"Care for a walk?" Andy asked. Sharon nodded before stepping beside him.

"I have but one rule." Sharon said plainly, staring ahead. The street was quiet maybe because it's nearing midnight or they just decided to stay at their houses.

"When have you not." Andy chuckled looking at her.

"We can't make any promises now."

They rounded a corner and stopped. He watched as she leaned back at the wall, waiting for his response. Andy nodded.

"Anything else?" He couldn't afford making promises right now. Too many risks.

Sharon felt relieved. She shook her head, if only this man knew what's in her head. Sometimes, she wonder when he's sleeping, did he ever dream about her? When she look into his eyes, she pretends that he's hers all the damn time.

"Come on then." Andy smiled reassuringly at her. Whenever he smiles, sparksfly all the time.

She giggled at her thought. She's getting sappy. Falling on the step beside him, they walked towards the park. Andy wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her at his side.

"You're handsome, do you know that?" She mumbled placing her hand on his waist. Andy chuckled when he heard her question.

"Of course." He kissed her head. Sharon wants to ask him if the other girls before or now, touch him like she do.

That night at his house, he had his hands up in her hair. Echoes of his footsteps on the stairs. She knew that she didn't want to share but like she said they couldn't make any promises now.

Andy tugged her closer to him and led her to a bench. He leaned back, his arms behind her. She hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

"You're so full of yourself." She grinned up at him which he returned with acheeky smile.

"I have to or else I wouldn't have you." Andy kissed her lips lightly.

Sharon stared at the empty and silent park, "I don't want to share." Andy laughed when he heard that. Sharon playfully hit him on the chest.

"Me either." Sharon leaned up and pressed her lips to him. He run his tongue on the top of her lips making her moan. She grasped the back of his neck, pressing herself more to him.

"I should get you home."

Sharon opened the door to her condo before looking up at him. He tuck her hair behind her ears before dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Rest." Andy walked away from her but she grabbed his hand.

"You can stay."

Before Sharon knew it, she was sandwiched by Andy on the wall. His tongue urging her mouth to open, letting him in, they battled for dominance. She grabbed his jacket on the before he slammed the door behind them.

Pinning her against the door behind them, Andy picked her up and forced her legs open. She gripped his waist with her legs and he ground his groin between the junction of her thighs.

In that moment, it was as though Sharon's instincts took over. She threw her head back and moaned at the feel of him, strong and driving as he gripped her backside in his hands. He braced her body against the wall and his hands continued upward. He lingered at her waist pulling her tighter to him and fusing their bodies tighter where the fire burned the hottest. Sharon couldn't think or feel or hear anything beyond what Andy was doing to her, and she didn't even care.

Andy let her go and walked towards her bedroom. He slid his hands up the front of her body, indecently and sexily touching all of the most sensitive areas before finding her breasts.

Andy pulled the zipper of her dress, revealing her clad in black lace bra and panties. He whirled Sharon around, running his hands down the front of her. Taking her lips, he kissed her carefully before resuming his fevered pace.

His next move made her gasp, as he bent and took an inflamed nipple into his mouth, sucking on her breast right through the lace of her bra. Somehow, the lace enhanced the already intense sensation, making the feel of his tongue grazing her nipple almost unbearable. She whimpered and grabbed his thick hair, and he abandoned her breasts and moved lower. Planting a kiss on her lower belly, he stood and guided her to the bed.

Pushing her gently on the bed. His wicked grin knotted things low in her belly and she unconsciously grabbed the pillows above her head, her fingers flexing and unflexing in anticipation of the promise of great pleasure in his eyes. Pulling her legs apart, Andy slid his hands up the insides of her thighs until he reached their apex. He ran his fingers down the length of her sex, feeling the ready wetness through her panties. She shuddered, and he chuckled, low and deep. Reaching up, he slid her panties down her legs as she gave him a blazing look of desire that was nearly his undoing.

Bending between her legs and looking into her eyes, he grabbed the tops of her legs and pulled her closer to his body. She shivered, and he watched her face as he lowered his mouth to her sex and began his ministrations. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned, which he took as an invitation to intensify his efforts. He put his hands around her bottom and secured his grasp before going down on her once again.

Her legs were spread wide for him now, and he could feel her shudder as he flicked her with his tongue. Her breathing came fast and shallow, and she reached up to bury her fingers in his unruly thick hair. Right before she toppled over the edge, Andy stopped and stood up. She cried out at the severed connection, wanting him back between her thighs immediately.

Sitting up, Andy pulled her up with him. She swayed a bit until he steadied her. He divested himself of his clothes and lay on the bed. Her mouth formed a small "o" at the sight of him. Lifting her by the waist and placing her on his lap, she shocked him by reaching down and trying to guide him in. He stopped her progress by lifting her body up and gently teasing her down onto him once, twice, three times before he allowed himself to plunge inside her.

She gasped with the stretching, the pure energy of his thrust. Her body clung to him, held on as he gyrated his hips and drove into her once more. Her head snapped back, and her chest thrust forward. The wet spots on the lace of her black bra showed her dark nipples, so he reached around and unclipped her bra. Her breasts were gorgeous, her nipples sweet and pert and extremely dusky and taut. He flicked one with his thumb and then pulled her forward so he could take them into his mouth.

Him inside of her and her nipple in his mouth made him shudder, and he thrust harder and faster. She returned his thrusts, bracing herself by gripping the headboard. The force of their combined efforts rocked the bed quite and he was soon lost in the feel and smell of her.

Sharon was equally entranced. The initial entry had almost been too much. She had shuddered with the effort of holding off her orgasm. But she knew it was coming like a runaway train, and the moment he had taken her nipple into his mouth she gripped the headboard above him, relishing in the feel of control as she drove him deeper and deeper into her.

The moans, she realized, were coming from her. His shaft was very thick and hit her at a deeper point from this angle, and the feel of that much man within her was like a dull razor, riding the point between intense pleasure and pain. When she could not hold back anymore, she tightened hard around his shaft as he thrust one last time before reaching his own climax.

She sat then, with him still inside of her, and savored the feel of his heartbeat throbbing against the most intimate part of her.

Andy run his hand gently on her face as she tried to catch her breath. She slid off of him and lie beside him. Andy turned around peppering her face with kiss, before kissing her lips.

"We should be really careful. This," Sharon gestured to herself and him, " is too delicate."

A few minutes later, Sharon fell asleep. Andy watched her peaceful face, she had a little smile on her face. His heart is reaching out for this woman. She's a ranking officer, despite not being in the same division, they shouldn't continue this. Yet he didn't want to stop all this.

Pushing her hair aside, he run his finger over her lips. He really couldn't afford to make any promises.

"I like you. I want you to be mine." He whispered in the darkness before engulfing her in his arms. Hoping that it wouldn't bite them in the.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: I just had the urge to write this. My other story is way too tame right now hahaha.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
